Keith's Birthday Hoe Down
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: It's Keith's birthday! And since he essentially tried to kill himself with a Galra fighter about a week before…Allura and the mice take things into their own hands and rally the others to prepare a surprise party for him to show how much they care! When she finds out Keith is from Texas the paladins throw him a hoe down! Voltron goes Western! (Multi-ship)


**Warning:** There is an intense make out and mentions of smut in this! But nothing explicit actually happens in this fic!

"I know I don't say this enough but you're really something special." Keith says and smiles, genuine emotion in his eyes. "I mean you seriously are. Out of everyone in the castle you're the only one who understands me for who I am. And I could never thank you enough for that."

Kaltenecker mooed and kept munching on the grass in front of him. Keith groaned and shook his head.

"I know that was stupid, I'm just trying to get you to warm up to me before I milk you." Keith explains and the cow moos and continues to eat the grass as Keith milks the cow.

He hears the doors to Kaltenecker's room open and Allura walks in with one of the space mice on her shoulder and then her face falls when she sees Kaltenecker getting milked. She still hadn't gotten over the shock from when Lance revealed to her and Coran where milk came from.

"Hello Keith." She says and smiles at him, trying to push what he was doing out of her mind.

"Hey Allura." Keith replies. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering how you were feeling today." She says and smiles at him. Keith forced a smile back.

Here we go. He thought. Another pity party. Ever since his attempted sacrifice people have been walking on eggshells around him. They all thought he was suicidal and to be honest it kind of hurt that Allura thought he was at risk too. Out of everyone on the team she seemed to be the only one who was ever concerned for his feelings.

"I'm fine." He says honestly and moves the bucket filled with milk out from under the cow. "Anything else you wanted to ask?" He asks rather flatly.

"Yes actually." Allura says. "I was wondering how you and Lance learned how to milk cows."

"Well I'm not sure where Lance learned but I grew up in Texas with my dad and milking cows is a big part of farming on Earth. So I grew up doing this stuff."

"Texas?" Allura asks. "What is that place?"

"It's a state in a country I lived in on Earth." Keith explains.

"Oh I see. So this was the agricultural section of your country?" She asks.

"More or less." Keith answers and looks at Kaltenecker. "It's more than that though. It's my home." He says sadly and leaves with the bucket of milk to put it in the fridge.

Allura sighs and leaves.

"I wish there was something I could do to cheer Keith up..." Allura says. The mouse on her shoulder squeaks. "What is it?" She asks. The mouse squeaks. "Urgent you say! Urgent about whom?" He squeaks again. "Keith! What's wrong?" He squeaks again. "His...birthday is in a week..." She gasps and runs off, sending a message through her arm bracelet to gather everyone.

"What's wrong?" Pidge asks as she and her brother burst into the room, everyone running into them behind them and they all fell over onto the floor.

"Are we under attack?" Lance asks.

"Should I get the castle ready for battle?" Coran asks.

"No." Allura says. "I'm afraid what we're all about to face is far worse..." She says and everyone looks scared. "Keith's birthday is approaching." Everyone gasps.

"His birthday..." Hunk says softly.

"Oh no." Shiro says. "Given his current emotional state we all need to handle this situation delicately."

"By throwing him a huge party!" Lance exclaims and the paladins all look excited. "We're going to have food, music, balloons, streamers! It's gonna be the biggest bash of the year!"

"And I get to show off my awesome DJ skills!" Hunk exclaims.

"And I get to show off my dance moves to charm all the ladies!" Lance says and winks and snaps his fingers and points them in the direction of Pidge and Allura who just frown at him.

Matt frowns at him and swipes Lance's foot out from under him, making him fall over while he just stands there and whistles a bit.

"No. That's just not how Keith is." Shiro says. "He's never been a big fan of parties. He'd just be in the corner frowning like he always does."

"We need to do something that Keith would like." Pidge says.

"Yeah." Lance agrees. "Something that reminds him of home..." He suggests and Allura's eyes brighten.

"I've got it! Keith is from Texas and he's seemed rather homesick lately." She explains. "So we should throw him a Texas party!"

"A Texas party?" Lance asks. "You mean a hoe down?"

"Yes! I-I think. What exactly is a hoe down?" She asks.

"It's a kind of party that people in Texas have." Hunk explain. "There's a special kind of music and dancing and other festivities. Not to mention the most heavenly barbecue..." He says and his mouth waters from the thought.

"Then it's settled!" Allura declares. "We are going to throw Keith the best hoe down this universe has ever seen!" Everyone cheers in agreement. "And seeing how I know nothing of these sorts of parties, it looks like I'll be needing all of your help to pull this off."

"Don't worry princess you can count on us!" Lance says.

"Yeah! This is gonna be epic!" Hunk exclaims and everyone cheers and runs off to start preparing.

A week later Keith sighed as he sat down in his room and stared at the ceiling, contemplating life. This was basically all he ever did. Lance once said it was part of Keith's daily emo activities to which Keith angrily replied that he there were no such thing as daily emo activities, to which the whole team laughed at him after Hunk said that daily emo activities were whatever Keith did on a daily basis. Keith growled and buried his face in his pillow. Why did they always have to tease him? Granted this teasing had stopped lately due to recent...events but he still couldn't help but feel left out and not really a part of the group. And for some reason it seemed like everyone had been avoiding him ever since Allura talked to him.

Had she told them to back off? That might explain why they were avoiding him but why would Matt and Pidge freak out when he saw them bringing some metal junk into Pidge's hangar. And why was Lance bringing an unusually large amount of hay to Kaltenecker's pasture? And he could have sworn he smelled Hunk cooking ribs in the kitchen. But when he went to inspect it Coran rushed in front of him and blocked the door, begging him not to go inside. It was all so strange. And this morning he hadn't seen anyone at all. It was like the whole ship was barren. Had they all decided to ditch him for his birthday? It wouldn't have been the first time the people he cared about did that...

Suddenly he felt a soft weight on the top of his head and something tugging on his hair. He picked up his head and yelled when he saw a mouse bending over his forehead and smiling at him. He grabbed it and threw it into the wall without even thinking about it. But he quickly realized his mistake and then felt incredibly guilty that he had just injured one of Allura's mice. It stood up and shook his head after stumbling around in a daze with stars floating around his head.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Keith exclaims to the poor mouse who was now hopping angrily in front of him and shaking his stubby hand at him in anger. "I just- I've been a bit on edge lately and-" The mouse's shrill shrieking cuts him off.

He stands there tapping his foot and frowning. Keith arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asks.

The mouse makes her eyes bigger and clasps her hands together and holds them up by her face while batting her eyelashes.

"Allura?" Keith asks. "Does she want to talk to me?" He asks. The mouse nods and runs over to the door. Keith followed it.

"I do hope this wasn't a mistake." Allura says as she looks at her outfit in the mirror. She gasps when she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." She says.

Keith walks in about to ask what she needed him for but his words catch in his throat and he freezes when he sees Allura. She was wearing a pink cowboy hat with a sparkly horseshoe buckle on it. She wore a pink plaid short sleeve blouse and a denim skirt with frills at the edges that went down to about halfway on her thighs. Not to mention she was also wearing pink cowboy boots. He felt his face starting to heat up as he took in the sight before him.

"Surprise!" She says and smiles then blushes a bit. "The mice helped me put this together." She explains and they all crowd around her feet squeaking. "Do you like it?"

"I-I mean, yeah." Keith stutters out and smiles. "You look incredible but...why are you doing this?"

"Because I remembered you said you missed home yesterday. I know how that feels. I miss Altea dearly. So I wanted to do something to surprise you for your birthday to help make you feel more at home." She explains.

"So...you dressed up like a cowgirl to cure my homesickness?" Keith asks.

"Yes. And as your birthday present." Allura says and twirls to make her skirt billow a bit. "I do hope you enjoy it." She states hopefully and Keith's face turned as red as his jacket and his pants suddenly felt tight at that statement.

The mouse on his shoulder purred in his ear, teasing Keith about how hot and bothered he was at the moment. Keith frowned and flicked him off his shoulder as Allura grabs his hand and drags him out into the hall.

"Where are we going?" He asks as they run through the castle.

"To the rest of the surprise!" Allura shouts to him as the mice run beside them.

They reach Kaltenecker's room and Allura opens the doors. Keith's eyes went wide and he was frozen in shock.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts and Kaltenecker moos after the fact.

The whole pasture had been transformed. The far half of the room had a barn with a huge sign that read:

Happy Rootin' Tootin' Birthday Keith!

And there was hay all over the ground and hay bails in various places. Not to mention everyone was dressed up. All of the paladins wore jeans, plaid shirts, and cowboy hats and boots that matched the colors of their paladin armor. Coran and Matt were dressed up as sherifs. Both of them with black cowboy hats and chaps over their jeans while wearing cowboy boots with spurs. The only difference was that Matt's sherif shirt was green and Coran's was blue. Both of them had hay sticking out of their mouths.

"Howdy Keith!" They both said to him and Keith's eye twitched.

His heart rate started to increase when he saw that it wasn't just team Voltron here. He noticed some of his teammates from the blades, and some other rebels and aliens from planets that were part of the coalition here as well. All of them wearing various forms of western attire and cowboy hats.

Hunk was grilling barbecue in the corner.

"Happy Birthday Keith! I'm russlin' up some of my famous ribs for you buddy!" Hunk says.

The mice ran up to him and squeaked excitedly. All of them were wearing cowboy hats as well.

"The dress code for the party was plaid, or a cowboy hat." Allura explains to him proudly. "Preferably both." She notices how uncomfortable and scared he seems and her heart sinks. "You don't like it do you?..." She assumes and her face falls.

Keith looked around and noticed that everyone else seemed sad as well. He felt his guilt creep up on him. Everyone had worked so hard to put this all together for him. And honestly it was an incredible feat! This looked like an awesome hoe down! He just wasn't used to having something be all about him for once. He couldn't let everyone down because of his insecurities. He took a deep breath and decided to give the party a try. His initial shock was slowly starting to be replaced with excitement about all of his friends essentially getting to experience the culture he grew up with.

"Quite the opposite actually." He tells Allura and her face lights up and everyone gasps and smiles. "I love it! It looks amazing!" He exclaims and everyone was about to cry right then and there.

They had never seen Keith so happy and excited. Matt and Shiro's eyes were watering and Matt started to cry and Shiro handed him a tissue and Matt loudly blew his nose into it.

"Really?" Allura asks and two mice climb up on her shoulders and rest there.

"Yes. Really." Keith says and smiles at them.

"Let's get this party started!" Lance says and jumps on top of Kaltenecker's stall and presses a button on a remote in his hand and all of a sudden country music blares in the room and everyone shouts:

"Yee-haw!" And starts dancing.

"Come on! Let me show you all of the party games we have!" Allura says and brings him over to Pidge.

"Is that a mechanical bull?" Keith exclaims and smiles as he looks at the contraption that was constructed to resemble a bull that Lance was laying seductively on.

"Yep!" Pidge says proudly and fixes her glasses. "Matt and I built this bad boy together all by ourselves!" (credit to crispy-snowflake for the idea of Pidge making a mechanical bull for Keith's birthday).

Lance removed the straw of hay he was holding in between his teeth and turned to Keith and winked, causing the Texan to blush before Allura dragged Keith away to another part of the party. Pidge frowned and pressed a button on the bull that launched Lance off of it and on top of Hunk.

"We also have a firing range over here." Allura says and Keith watches some rebels hone their skills with Earth rifles. "Oh and Shiro and Matt are giving the children rides on Kaltenecker."

Keith laughs when he sees Shiro trying to keep five kids balanced on the cow's back while Matt led them around a paddock.

"Hey Shiro you've got to admit, this is easier than getting ice core samples from Kerberos." Matt jokes and Shiro rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Matt." He retorts.

"Why don't you make me?" Matt suggests under his breath and Shiro looks at him.

"What?" Shiro asks.

"What?" Matt asks, playing dumb and blushing.

Allura and Keith both blushed and scurried off to the other side of the pasture.

"And here we have some lasso games." Allura says. "One of the aliens from one of the planets in the coalition had a pig and allowed us to use it for people to try and catch."

Keith watched Kolivan try to lasso the pig and miss several times. He smiled, knowing he could use this as blackmail later.

"And there's nothing going on inside yet but once we get later into the day we're going to be doing something called square dancing." Allura says. "Oh and you'll need this!" She says and puts a red cowboy hat on him. "And that's basically it. What do you think?" She asks.

Keith smiles at her warmly and cups her cheek in his hand. She blushes and gasps from the contact. And her face turns even redder when he places his lips against her cheek.

"Thank you." He says. "This may be the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Tug of war!" Lance shouts as he runs by them and Keith and Allura follow him over to the station.

Some aliens took over the paladins posts and they all picked teams for the tug of war. On one team was Pidge, Matt, Shiro and Hunk. The other team was Lance, Keith, Coran and Allura. They all held onto the rope in those orders.

"On my mark! One, two, three pull!" Kolivan shouts and the two opposing forces start pulling.

"Come on Lance grip it tighter!" Keith orders Lance as they start getting pulled forward. "You're slipping too much. You've got to have a firm grip." Keith grunted as Lance pushed his ass onto Keith's crotch as he started moving backwards.

"Just hang on Keith! We're almost there, I've got you!" Lance pants.

"Come on Pidge! Holt power! We've got this!" Matt encourages his sister.

"I'm trying but my feet aren't even on the ground right now!" Pidge yells back.

"This isn't fair! They've got Allura and Coran! That's two people with Altean super strength!" Hunk argues.

"Yes but my super strength isn't quite what it used to be!" Coran argues. "Allura on the other hand-" He gasps as Allura grunts and tugs back hard and her team nearly loses their footing.

"Come on Matt use those muscles you brag about all the time!" Pidge yells.

"That was just something I lied about to sound cool! I didn't actually plan on having to use them anytime soon!" Matt admits.

"I'd say you're a pretty strong and well built young man." Shiro compliments and Matt blushes as he's pulled back into Shiro's chest.

"R-really Sir?" Matt stammers.

"Guys hang on tight! If just one of us lets go then-AH!" Hunk and the others screamed as they were pulled forward into the mud and everyone cheered and the winning team high-fived each other, hugged, and chest bumped.

"Alright who let go of the rope?" Hunk asks and Matt blushes.

The rest of the day went great. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a blast. People would wish Keith a happy birthday every time they passed him and Keith had never felt so loved. The paladins took turns riding the mechanical bull. Pidge got bucked off practically as soon as it started. Lance stayed on a bit longer but then got distracted by some cute girls and got bucked off. Hunk had the easiest time staying on but soon barfed and fell off from exhaustion. Shiro had a very good handle on the lion and would have stayed on longer had he not locked eyes with Matt while riding the bull and gotten embarrassed and rolled off. Allura had a pretty good handle on it too. She even took off her hat and waved it at the crowd and they cheered her on to keep riding. But her confidence got the best of her because removing her hand caused her to lose her balance and she got bucked off. Coran got frustrated with the thing and tried beating it up for trying to buck him off, which resulted in him getting bucked off. Keith really knew how to handle this thing well. This wasn't his first rodeo after all. Everyone was really impressed with how well he was doing. Lance was jealous that Keith was making all of the girls he was hitting on swoon for him with his skills on the bull. However, Keith paid no attention to them. Allura and Coran rode the bull together and Pidge, Lance and Hunk competed with each other at the shooting range and Lance couldn't help but gloat that he beat them.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best ninja cowboy sharpshooter in these parts!" Lance exclaims and runs over to Keith and slings an arm around his shoulder. "What do you say to that, partner?" Keith smirked.

"I'd say you're nuts. Using these rifles I could easily out shoot you." Keith says.

"You're on mullet man!" Lance says.

A crowd forms around them and everyone ooo's and aah's over how skilled both Lance and Keith were. But by the end, bi bo bi determined Keith won by a hair. Lance pouted.

"Why do you have to beat me in everything?" Lance complains.

"I'd never let you beat me at something on my birthday." Keith says and Lance growls, making Keith laugh before Lance lunges at him. Keith dodges him and the boys start chasing each other around the party.

Pidge and Allura competed at lassoing logs to practice their skills with their bayards. Their competition ended in a near tie with Pidge winning by two logs.

"That was incredible Pidge!" Allura says. "You're progressing so well!"

"So are you princess! You might be even better than me someday." Pidge tells her and the girls hug.

"Hey Coran where did you get this apple cider?" Shiro asks as he takes a sip out of a cup.

"Oh I picked it up from a place at the mall. I remember Pidge telling me about this drink called apple cider and I found this drink in a store called 'hard cider' and since it had cider in the name I assumed it was the same thing." Coran explains and Shiro's eyes widen. "It is the same right?" He asks nervously.

"Well...It's a little different." Shiro tells him. "But it's too late to fix that now." He says, watching Pidge chug a cup of it with Matt.

"Oh no I've made a terrible mistake haven't I!?" Coran exclaims.

"No no you're fine." Shiro says. "This will just make things a little interesting as all."

"I'm the Green Paladin and science is my bitch!" Pidge shouts from on top of the stage in the barn before jumping into the crowd and surfing it. "Yee-haw!"

Matt freaks out and quickly runs over to secure his drunk sister. Night had fallen and Hunk was tearing it up on the dance floor, twerking and doing moves that would definitely be embarrassing if he was sober. So that's why Allura was filming him.

"You're doing amazing sweetie!" She calls out to him.

She turns when she hears a song playing and spots Lance standing on the bull as it thrashes around and everyone cheering him on.

"All of the other galra with the pumped up kicks better run! Better run! Faster than my laser!" Lance drunkenly bellows and Keith just laughs and shakes his head.

"Hey Keith." Shiro says and places a hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks and Keith nods and follows him over to the side of the barn.

"What's up?" Keith asks.

"I want to apologize." Shiro says. "The way I treated you after I returned to the team was awful. I was jealous that the Black Lion would let you pilot it but not me, and I sort of took that out on you. I blame myself for you leaving the team to join the blades." Keith places his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Shiro. Besides, I'm back with you guys now. That's all that matters." Keith says.

"Thanks Keith. I have a present for you." Shiro says and walks over to something covered by a tarp and he pulls it out. "Ta da!"

"My bike!" Keith exclaimed and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and he ran over to it and climbed on it and held the handlebars.

"Coran told me that an alien at the mall had your bike. So I bought it back for you." Shiro explains.

"Thank you so much!" Keith says and tears up and starts to cry. He jumps off of the bike and hugs Shiro tightly. He laughed.

"It seems like the alcohol has really gotten to you." Shiro jokes.

"I'm just a bit buzzed." Keith says and sniffles. Then all of a sudden he sobers up when he sees someone go into the barn.

"Keith!" Shiro called after him but he was already gone.

Pidge ran by a few ticks later shouting out all the numbers in pi and Matt stopped by Shiro huffing a puffing.

"What am I going to do about her?" Matt asks.

"Nothing for right now." Shiro chuckles and notices that Matt also seems a little out of it. He was most likely drunk as well.

"Okay. Then tell me what I should do about you." Matt asks Shiro and the two men stare at each other before lunging forward and sharing a passionate kiss.

Allura was enjoying a few drinks as well and was tearing it up on the floor with Hunk when Lance came over and took Allura's hand.

"Dance with me princess?" He asks flirtatiously.

"Oh. Um, sure." Allura says and takes his hand and the next thing she knows her arm is linked with Lance's and they both laugh as they swing each other around on the dance floor.

Suddenly another arm locks with Allura's and pulls her out of Lance's grasp and everyone gasps when they see Lotor.

"Howdy, princess." Lotor says and tips his black cowboy hat to her. He looked like a villain out of a Western movie.

"Did we invite him?" Hunk whispers to Lance.

"I did." Allura says, hearing Hunk with her Altean hearing. "Considering he is the reason we are able to celebrate this occasion and he is one of our allies now I thought it would be rude to exclude him from the party."

"Yes you are so very kind Allura." Lotor compliments. "Putting this extravagant party together for Keith really is so selfless of you. You must care for him quite a lot to go to this extent for something as simple as his birthday." Allura frowns.

"I do care for him." Allura declares. "I have known him for some time now and I value him as a teammate and a friend. He deserves something special like being able to feel at home for his birthday."

"How sweet." Lotor says darkly. "So you don't think he would mind if I danced with you?" He pulls her rather roughly into him and Allura grunts.

The mice squeak in fear and Lance steps forward.

"Hey, you're handling her a little roughly there buddy." Lance points out and frowns at Lotor.

"Would you prefer it if I was a little rough with you instead?" Lotor threatens and everyone gasps.

"Get away from both of them." A casually demanding voice requested from behind the ex-prince.

Everyone turned and saw Keith leaning against the barn door. A piece of hay sticking out of his mouth and his head leaning forward, his hat covering his face. He picks his head up and locks eyes with him.

"In fact I think you should leave now." Keith threatens. "We don't take too kindly to traitors in these parts."

"Keith!" Allura hisses at him.

She wanted to silence him before he said something he regretted.

"Big talk for someone who ditched their own team." Lotor retorts and everyone gasps.

"Ooo that was sick burn!" Hunk whispers and huddles next to Lance.

"Yeah well at least I chose to leave Voltron." Keith replies.

"Oh damn!" Lance exclaims.

"Silence!" Lotor yells at them.

"Let go of the princess." Keith sternly demands and pushes off of the door and walks towards him.

"Or else?" Lotor interrogates.

Keith quickly pulls out his knife and holds it to Lotor's throat. Everyone freaks out.

"Whoa Keith calm down!" Lance begs from the sidelines.

"Oh man..." Hunk says. "This is going downhill reeeaallll fast."

"Keith put that away right now!" Allura demands.

Keith's eyes locked with hers and he closed his eyes, reluctantly complying and retracting his knife from the prince's throat.

"Thank you, Allura." Lotor tells the princess kindly. "It's good to know that even though he's rather rebelious, your mutt does the right thing and remains obedient to his master."

Lotor found himself flat on the ground after getting punched in the face. But not by Keith. Allura got to him first. Keith came over and inspected the arm that Lotor had grabbed to see if Allura had been injured in any way.

"Are you alright princess?" Keith asks.

"I'm fine Keith." She says and smiles at him.

Lotor stood back up and growled at Keith. Keith glared at him and stood in front of Allura protectively.

"Get out of here Lotor, and leave Allura alone." He demands. Lotor chuckles and lunges at Keith.

This time Allura didn't hold him back. The two of them started to brawl in the barn. At first it seemed like Keith had the upper hand but Lotor quickly turned the tables, literally by picking up Keith and throwing him at a table. Keith groaned but got back up. Lotor smirked and pulled out a laser gun he had in his holster.

"KEITH!" Allura, Hunk and Lance exclaim but they don't need to worry because Keith threw his knife at Lotor and it knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned it to the barn door, hanging by the finger opening near the trigger.

Lotor growled and ran out of the barn and out of the pasture room. Keith smirked and swiped his fingers across the brim of his hat.

"And that's how we do things down in Texas." He says and places his hands on his hips and poses a bit by cocking his hip.

Everyone cheered and hugged him. He smiled at them although he was a bit taken aback by all of the sudden affection. The paladins managed to push their way through the crowd and hug him as well.

"What the quiznak Keith!" Lance exclaimed. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Marmora training." Keith says. "It really pays off I guess."

"I'll say." Allura says. "Thank you for standing up for me Keith."

"I should be the one thanking you for standing up for me." Keith tells her. "That was some wicked punch you gave him."

"Oh that was nothing." Allura blushes.

"Well will you at least accept these as a thank you?" Keith asks and pulls out some flowers from behind his back. It was a miracle they hadn't been crushed by his fight with Lotor.

"Are these for me?" Allura asks and looks fondly upon the plants. "But it's your birthday. Why are you giving me a present?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for doing all of this for me. You've made me really happy Allura, getting you flowers is the least I could do." Keith explains.

"Hey what about me?" Lance complains and Keith rolls his eyes. "I've been nicer to you lately. Where are my flowers?" Keith holds his hand out to lance and in it is a blue tulip. His eyes lit up and he took the flower and held it proudly. "Oh Keith you shouldn't have!"

Keith blushed when he felt Allura place a flower behind his ear so he put one in her hair. Everyone started whistling and chanting for them to kiss. Keith and Allura blushed.

"I appreciate all of your enthusiasm but Keith and I are only-" She's cut off by Keith bringing her close to him and pecking her cheek. She looked at him and found he was blushing just as much as she was.

A new song started playing. (Run away with me by Carly Rae Jepsen)

"Care to dance Princess?" Keith asks and she smiles and nods.

"Of course birthday boy." She tells him and the dance floor is alive again with aliens and the paladins. Lance and Hunk were break dancing when all of a sudden Pidge slid in and busted some of her own moves. Meanwhile Keith swung Allura around with his arm linked into hers as he taught her how to square dance. Pretty soon everyone in the barn was doing it and having a blast. And then the roof opened up and everyone cheered when they heard the lions roar and fly overhead and they shot fireworks into space. All for Keith. Keith noticed that Allura seemed to be getting a lot looser throughout the night. Then he found out why when he tasted the "apple" cider.

"Oh quiznak you guys are all drunk!" He exclaims to the paladins and turns to find them all with a huge birthday cake and all of them drunkenly singing happy birthday to him. He smiled from the comedy of it all. Especially the fact that the cake read:

Happy Birthday Keef

Hunk must have been drunk when he wrote that on. Keith thought. He shook his head and laughed as he blew out his candles and everyone cheered.

"Make a wish Keith!" Shiro says with his arm around Matt's shoulders.

Keith smiled and blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"What did you wish for?" Allura asks.

"Nothing." Keith admits. "Because tonight proved to me that I already have everything I could ever wish for." He says and looks at all of his friends.

"AWWW KEEF!" They all wail and dog pile him again and hug him.

"We love you so much!" Lance wails.

"I love you guys too." Keith says and hugs everyone back.

Shiro and Pidge were handing out slices of cake to everyone. As Keith was eating his cake a very drunk Lance wandered over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"You know Keef." He slurs. "I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"How were you born?" Lance asked. "Since your mom's a galra were you like hatched or something?" Keith choked on his cake.

"Was I what!?" He exclaims.

"You know hatched? Like did your mom lay you in an egg or something?" Lance asks.

Keith stands there for a moment, contemplating the possibility. He felt sick from the idea of being trapped in an egg and he shivered.

"You know Lance there's no way to know that so I think we should just ignore the theories of my birth and move on-" Keith starts then gasps as Lance grasps his shirt and lifts it up. "Hey what are you doing?!" Keith exclaims and tries to knock Lance's hands away.

"I'm looking to see if you have a bellybutton to see if you were hatched or not." Lance explains. "Hmm...Let's see, we have a nice six pack here-" Keith knocks Lance's hand away and glares at him. "Nice abs bro. Looks like that Marmora training really paid off." Lance says flirtatiously and winks at him. Keith rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Boy would he have a ton of blackmail for Lance tomorrow. Allura approached Keith and he smiled at her. She seemed like she was contemplating something. Keith arched an eyebrow in question of what she was planning.

"Screw it." She says and she plants a kiss right on his lips.

Everyone cheered and whistled and Keith slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Matt and Shiro look at each other, shrug and kiss as well and Pidge jumps for joy.

"I so quiznaking called it!" Pidge exclaims and points at her brother and his lover.

Keith pulled away from Allura and the two of them laughed and kissed again. As the party winded down Allura pulled him away from the party.

"Where are you-" He starts but Allura cuts him off with a kiss.

"No talking. Just kissing." She says breathlessly and pulls him down behind a stack of hay bails and starts to make out with him roughly while straddling his lap.

"Allura-" He tries again but lets out a soft moan instead as she places hot kisses to his pulse and runs a hand under his shirt. "Allura we shouldn't be doing this..." He says.

"Why not?" She pouts and kisses him more. "I want you Keith." She moans and starts to grind on him. Keith couldn't help but moan as a tent started to form in his pants from her actions. "And it feels like you want me too." She says seductively and starts undoing the buttons on her blouse.

But Keith moved her hands away from her blouse and scooped her up bridal style in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed instead princess." He says and smiles at her.

He carried her back to her room and laid her down on the bed. He took off her boots and got her all tucked in under the covers.

"Keith..." She says sleepily. "Please at least share my bed with me tonight?" She requests and he smiles.

"Of course." He says. This way if she needed anything or something happened in the middle of the night he could be there for her. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket and then climbed under the covers with her and wrapped his arm around her waist before falling asleep.

"Happy birthday Keith. I love you." She tells him softly before drifting off.

"I love you too Allura." He replies and kisses her head before falling asleep himself.

That morning Allura felt awful. The mice squeaked as she woke and immediately dragged a cold towel onto her forehead to help comfort her. Then she heard the doors to her room open.

"Good morning princess." Keith says and brings her food on a tray.

"What happened after we were done square dancing last night?" She asks.

"Well..." He blushed. "You kissed me." Her eyes widened in surprise. "And we made out...you tried to erm...have sex with me behind some hay bails-"

"Quiznak!" Allura exclaimed and she seemed incredibly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Keith! I didn't mean to be so forward I was drunk by that damned cider and-"

"Allura do you love me?" Keith asks and looks at her seriously. She gulped.

"Yes." She says. "Do you love me?" She asks.

Keith kissed her lips softly as an answer and she smiles.

"Now eat this and get some sleep princess." He instructs and kisses her forehead. "I have to go be a nurse for everyone else too. Pidge is really out of it. She's so scared she ruined her brain with all of the alcohol. And I'm too scared to go into Shiro or Matt's room. Because I know that both of them are in one of those two places in a state I don't think they want anyone to see them in."

Allura laughed and pulled Keith down for another kiss before letting him go.

"I'll be back soon. Just take it easy today." Keith says.

"So you enjoyed the party?" She asks. Keith smiled at her.

"It's the best one I've ever had." He says from the doorway. "I love you Allura."

"I love you too Keith. Happy birthday." She says and he smiles and leaves to take care of the others.


End file.
